


Beginnings

by EuphoriaWriter



Series: Era of the Dragon [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Heroes, Knights - Freeform, Origin Story, Origins, Pokemon, story building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoriaWriter/pseuds/EuphoriaWriter
Summary: A medieval au setting where Leon is a Knight, this is the background story concept.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Era of the Dragon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584169
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Beginnings

Dreamstones. That was what my grandmother used to tell me what her and her mother and her mother’s mother would call the shining stones that they would find out in the tilling fields. Cratered into the soft fertile soils of Postwick, they would dig them up and place them along the windowsill until grandmother had began to twine hemp cords around them. She was from Hulbury, used to make fishing nets with her Butterfree until grandfather had swept her away to the land of Dreamstones and the haunted weald. 

Growing up in Postwick meant that there were a lot of enchanting tales and things that the inner cities of the Galar Kingdom were never too exposed to. There was a lot of work to be done, but along with it came the wonder of the consistent stones that glittered on their way down. 

The land was less maintained by lords, ladies, or vassals until Lady Magnolia and her granddaughter Sonia had settled into the farmside. I had been not even well into a decade old when I had befriended Sonia, her yamper was trying to eat the pecha berries I was carrying in my pockets. We were fast friends, and like most children that lived near the Slumbering Weald, we were prone to telling haunting stories and daring the other to touch the trunk of the outlining trees of the weald until my grandmother would come yelling at the two of us.

My younger brother Hop was barely able to walk by the time King Rose had squires and pages announcing a tournament from the edges of Wyndon to Postwick. A challenge issued to the strongest and bravest warriors to compete to become a knight for not just Galra, but for Wyndon. Something that was started as a tradition once a year since, but I had remembered fleeing from my mother’s warnings and Lady Magnolia gifting me a partner for the rest of my life. A humble charmander, we had traveled together throughout the region, Sonia in tow and with nothing more than the clothes on my back.

It was a reckless journey, accepting challenges from each city and proving myself to lords and vassals. Sonia being a young lady had given me the advantage at the time, no one would take a child from Postwick grown from the dirt and labour seriously until they saw the Magnolia house pendant that Sonia had. She had vouched for me at such a youthful age, there would be no way I would imagine that I would not of gotten far without her.

We scraped by in the cold and made it to the finale of Wyndon, breathless, hungry and edgy from the exhaustion. I was ten when I had beaten grown men in battle with my Pokemon and rewarded with a Knightship at the Kings castle.

Nothing happened like I had expected it at the time, but I remembered King Rose smiling down at me from atop his perch, like he had seen something worthy in me. It had gone by so fast that day in the hot sun during the tournament, I remember the adrenaline and the heat from my later publicly appointed rival. We fought until our knees were turned to jelly and not a single civilian in the stands had expected to see two tots brawling, I can still remember how Raihan had screamed until he lost his voice. There was no other I can imagine having that battle with, emotions were electrified and that was the strongest I have ever felt connected to my pokemon.

My mother had chewed me out, Hop in her arms, grandmother was also steamed, but more relaxed with a kind of silent pride that emanated from her.

Ever since tough, there is nothing else I’d rather do, being the winning knight of Wyndon was like a dream come true. Until King Rose had touched the dreamstone pendant around my neck, things had shifted. Falling stars was what the King had called them, and soon they became rare commodities to be sought out and mined for. For ten years since I had watched the mining bring a certain kind of prosper to Galar, but with it came undesirable effects and now...Now I do not know what to think of my duties to the kingdom.

My name is Leon, a lad from the grounds of Postwick that rose up and held the highest honor a peasant can hope for as long as a decade, and this is how I usurped the King. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty guys, I wrote this out as a concept I wanted to do, what do you guys think? Do you want a full story out of this? Give me some feedback int he comment section please!
> 
> If I do write a full version you know I'm going to include a slowburn Raieon relationship, becuase ya boy has no chill and loves a good romance subplot~
> 
> -Jasper


End file.
